The present invention relates generally to automobile modules, and in particular, to a modular retainer clip assembly for use in an automobile module which will ultimately become part of an assembled automobile.
Sun visors for vehicles are typically mounted on the vehicle body ceiling panel by a bracket assembly that provides both a horizontal axis about which a visor blade pivots between a storage position adjacent the vehicle headliner and a use position adjacent the windshield, and a generally vertical axis about which the visor pivots between a forward windshield position and a side window position. The need to use fasteners and tools, either powered or hand driven, in the installation into vehicles of many existing sun visor mounting bracket assemblies and retainer clips is undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, in addition to diminishing the aesthetics of the finished product, fasteners may be more labor intensive to install and therefore expensive to employ. Fasteners may also be costly as well as potentially damaging to the vehicle.
A variety of sun visor mounting assemblies have been developed, such as those disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,608, 5,242,204 and 5,499,854. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,854 is owned by the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the above-mentioned art was suitable for its intended purpose, new manufacturing methods are revolutionizing the way car makers produce automobiles. In particular, the automobile industry is moving toward "modular manufacturing," which is an efficient outsourcing scheme which promises to shave thousands of dollars from the cost of building each car. In brief, modular manufacturing is a system whereby individual suppliers provide the automobile manufacturer/assembler with one or more "modules." For example, a front end module may include the main frame carrier, the bumper beam, the engine cooling system and the lighting system. Other modules could include chassis, axles and suspension, tire/wheels, or engine/transmission.
A headliner module can include the headliner, typically a compression molded piece with a cloth cover, cloths hanger hooks, grab handles and the entire sun visor assembly. The sun visor assembly includes the sun shade, the wiring, the clips, the rotating brackets, etc.
It is desirable to provide a retainer clip assembly adapted to be easily transported as part of a module and easily installed by the end assembler of the automobile.